1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to projection methods and systems, and, more particularly, to systems, devices, and methods for projecting media such as a still image or a video clip/segment upon a projection screen that is tangible, e.g., a two-dimensional (2D) projection screen or surface formed of materials that a user may readily mold, sculpt, or modify in shape to form a new 3D projection screen or surface, so as to create an interactive entertainment experience.
2. Relevant Background
There is a growing demand for entertainment and experiences that involve interactivity. For example, in the video game industry, video games are rapidly being developed that provide more tactile feedback to the game player through a game controller. Recently, game systems have become intelligent enough to sense location and amount of movement of the controller such that the player may interact more fully with the video game such as by playing tennis, by bowling, by dancing, or by exercising. Each of these activities may include moving one or more controllers or stepping upon a sensor pad with the game system tracking or determining how the user or player is interacting with the game. Tactile sensations are also popular in music based games where the players simulate playing a guitar or a set of drums.
Similarly, interactivity is provided in other products through touch screens and similar tactile interface devices. For example, many video games allow the user to interact by pressing locations on a touch screen in response to displayed images. Game players and other consumers continue to demand more interactivity, and touch screens have even been incorporated into small electronic devices such as cellular or wireless phones so that users are able to interact more directly with displayed images rather than indirectly via a keyboard. Consumers appear to enjoy products and experiences where they not only can view images such as watch a movie or view images, but they also seem to enjoy experiences more thoroughly when they are able to interact with the images and/or receive tactile feedback.